Barrier 4
by Beowulf the Novelborn
Summary: (Discontinued for now) Oliver's quest to protect Remnant and restore his home of Granite Bark takes him to the multiverse. The leader of the dimensional task force known as Barrier 4 offers him the chance to hone his unique skills and powers in between classes at Beacon. With new worlds offering new hunting grounds and new prey, Oliver is hungry for the adventure of a lifetime.
1. WARNING! PLEASE READ!

WARNING! PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!

This story is only under the catagory of RWBY because the protagonist, Oliver Eastman, originated from a RWBY FanFic. I will be going full swing into this story, so if this is your first time reading one of my stories, you're starting at the wrong book!

Before you even think about continuing this story, you have to go and see Oliver in action in his original story, "Wings of Remnant", otherwise you will be left completely in the dark.

Also, for copyright purposes, this story does contain elements from multiple sources that are both anime and of other origin, and all aspects related to them belong to their respective owners.

However, for the very first time on my online career, I can safely say that the character designs of the staff and agents of Barrier 4 are completely original and were created by yours truly.

Remember that if you have read Wings of Remnant, this story lies on an intertwined timeline with the original and it starts at WOR's Chapter 21. Read up to this point before continuing.

If you have done all of this, then sit back and enjoy.

Now, if you all could excuse me while I step back into my own seat.


	2. Chapter 1: Containment Breach

Chapter 1: Containment Breach

(Location: Barrier 4 HQ, Planet Trilock, Hidden Zone)

Adam Wulf sat back in his seat in his workspace at the top of the tower, sipping a Dr. Pepper while looking out at the starry night skies of Trilock. It was the third planet from a star that, in terms of stellar aging, was still a newborn. This planet had miraculously held qualities similar to Earth, and even developed a plethora of plant life, and even primitive animal life.

Then Barrier 4 came into the picture. Adam was happy that Simon had found this dimension, and this solar system. The existing conditions made the habitation missions easy. Then again, creation was Simon's specialty, and Glasses literally had his own universe's worth of raw materials to draw from. If only the kid actually had more physical strength and combat skills, he would be absolutely OP. However, his powers only worked no holds barred in the Astril Zone and had severe limitation anywhere else. Even when his powers were at their max, he was still mortal. The Second Oblivion Crisis of Astril was proof of this.

"That kid's come so far", Wulf whispered to himself in an admiring way. Although it was true that the young commander was just sixteen, three years younger, Simon was a son in Wulf's eyes, as all of the four commanders were. They all came so far, and all of this had stemmed from it.

It's what made Wulf love his job with a burning passion.

"Adam!" a voice called from outside. Wulf ran outside and looked up so see a bright streak of light cross the sky like a shooting star. Then it picked up speed and circled back down to level with the balcony that Wulf stood on.

The boy before him was slim, tanned, was of average height, and had thick wind-blown sunset gold hair with violet eyes. He wore a navy blue hoodie with the Orion constellation and a few other stellar forms. He was flying on his own.

This kid was one of the four division commanders, and like all four of them, was a resident of the Terra Somni Zone and its planet Earth.

"So, what are we looking at, Sky?"

"Should be expecting a meteor shower any time now!" the free spirit said happily.

"Not what I meant", Wulf closed his eyes, but smiled, "I'm referring to Simon's mission."

Sky rolled his eyes, "He made it to Remnant if that's what you want. Remind me again why we need to send an alpha in alone. Is the problem really that big?"

"Well just trying to gain access in the correct state was hard enough as it is, but this is a very special case. That world is home to multiple betas you know, and they have things under control at the moment. Regardless, that world was molded in a very similar way to Simon's, and we had to get the ruler's consent to even gain access. Simon's mission is to find a very specific beta and bring him here."

"Whoa! Hold it! That's against all set protocols!" Sky tried to explain.

"Quite frankly, I don't have a choice in the matter. He made it to Hueco Mundo on his own, and I can guarantee you he'll have the means to find his way back there if he does enough digging. If he starts jumping dimensions blindly, then he'll never make his way back home. His planet's survival is partially dependent on him, so if he's going to be jumping through dimensions, he's going to do so under our watch."

"Alright. Should I get everything ready, Adam?" Sky asked.

"Definitely not!" Wulf snapped, "First off, you have to address me as Wulf so long as this guy is in this universe. It will create complications. Secondly, it is imperative that you do not come into contact with him. At least not in this form."

Wulf pulled up pictures of four young individuals. One of them instantly caught the second in command's eye, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Nova, if you even let our guest see you or even know your first name, there's a chance that he'll take a very different course of action. We can't risk it. Use Polaris' distortion coat to make an illusion of a different hair color and skin tone."

"Right", Nova Sky sighed.

"Just keep it on when he shows and I guarantee you that we won't have any trouble. Nevertheless, try to avoid contact with him if possible. Besides, Nile is going to take this case. He and the beta are pretty similar, so they'll prove to be compatible. I want you to get your stuff out of his reach and get going. You were stationed in the Chaos Chambers earlier right? Is your stuff still there?"

"That's right!" Nova said zipping down the hall and into the elevator.

Wulf looked out to the night sky and took a deep breath.

"There's no going back now. Let's see what you're made of, Oliver Eastman."

.

Nova stepped out of the elevator and into a large, underground warehouse. He was rarely stationed down here, but With Nile, Ben, and Simon off duty, Nova had to take the role.

"Ah, my old nemesis, Chaos Containment", the teen flew down the aisle and was greeted by a mob's worth of screams, hisses, and roars. The Chaos Containment Chamber was designed to hold specimens of dangerous or even corrupted life forms from countless universes. According to Adam….no Wulf, they'd start bringing in creatures called Grimm, as soon as they found a way to actually contain them in the long term.

Nova didn't like it. He was a hunter, not a poacher. He would have rather shot these things and mounted their heads on the wall. Heck he would have liked to cook and eat some of them, but frankly, a good bit of these monsters dissolved either the moment they died, or a few moments after. Other's left toxic waste behind. Not to mention that Barrier 4's resident kid mad scientist, Ian, insisted that they needed to study these specimens and learn from them.

Still, the adventurous Alvion boy knew how to have fun with the captives.

Nova strode right up to a giant cell block that was filled with water and tapped the glass. Seriously, this thing was bigger than a football stadium. It took a moment, but a giant form over seventy feet long darted from the gloom and smashed itself against the glass. Despite the overwhelming force behind it, the glass didn't even tremble. The kaiju inside looked like an armored salamander mixed with a shark. It was a marlodon, an ancient predator that inhabited the deepest trenches of Earth's oceans and rarely surfaced. Not to mention that the steak you can make with them is out of this world. Nova had his experiences with them and even killed one at a point in time.

"Hey, big guy! You missed me?" he flew up above the top of the tank, "Dinner's here! Come and get it!"

The annoyed giant dove back to the bottom of the tank and rocketed back to the surface, and thirty feet out of the water.

"Hey, cutting straight to the chase! I like it!" Nova said as he dodged the jaws of the marlodon by mere inches, just to taunt it, "You missed"

The beast couldn't understand English, but it was smart enough to know that Nova was toying around. That was exactly what Nova wanted, life on the edge and beyond.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" Nova flew above the water as the marlodon chased him, almost matching his pace. Nova slowed down and the Marlodon surfaced with a mouthful of fangs, but the giant missed again.

"Strike two! Don't get a third!" Nova sped ahead, but stopped when he saw that the marlodon wasn't following, but rather diving back to the bottom.

"Man, you do realize that it won't work, right?" Nova said.

The giant sped right back towards the surface and Nova prepared to dodge. This time, the marlodon actually made a U-turn at the very last possible second. Nova was surprised and dropped his guard for a moment.

Was the giant giving up?

Then at the end of its turn, the marloddon made its tail break the surface and swing right back towards Nova!

Nova cursed out loud as the tail slapped him clean out of the tank's airspace! He landed back outside the window he first arrived at. The marlodon swam right up to the window and opened its mouth slightly. It was taunting him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny", Nova got back up with a chuckle, "Guess I was kind of asking for that one. You didn't miss that time!"

He walked away, but stopped when he heard a scratching sound coming from the container across from him. This one was not only glass reinforced, but also had an armored shutter that Nova opened up to peek inside.

He hated this one. The inside of this bus-sized tank was covered in a deathly green fleshy substance and was inhabited by a single monster. It was tall, horribly thin, black, and mostly humanoid. It had six long needle-like fingers on each hand and had a long armor segmented tail with a nasty looking blade at the end, and its head was very long from front to back, with sharp teeth and no eyes. It was using its claws to try and scratch at the glass, slowly trying to claw its way out.

"I know that you're smarter than that", Nova looked at the creature which curled its lip in a reptilian hiss "That glass is over six inches thick. Not even you can break it, so don't get your hopes up. Even if you get out, you can't make a hive. We made sure of it. You hungry?" Nova reached into the feeding unit and pulled out a steak. Apparently this creature would only accept its food cooked. Warm food probably simulated the feel of a fresh kill, which is something that the creature wanted badly.

"Here you go", Nova reached up to the side of the cell and dropped the steak into a chute which opened up to let the steak drop through, and he left, "Make yourself comfortable."

Nova made the mistake of turning away too quickly.

As Nova walked away from the tank and while the steak dropped through the now open chute, the creature dashed to the opening and shot its long tail through it and out the other end just as the steak exited. The motion sensors in the delivery system kept the gate open as they assumed that the steak was still in there.

What Nova didn't know is that this creature could actually understand what he was saying. That also meant that it remembered the time that Adam told Nova the six-digit code to that cell! Now the tip of its tail was in reach of the keypad!

 _Six. One. Five. Zero. Zero. Nine_

In an instant, the glass window dropped.

 _HISS._

Nova stopped in his tracks.

 _RAWOW!_

The monster burst out of its cell just as the boy turned around.

"Spetz!" Nova cursed as the creature tackled him and pinned him up against the wall knocking his bow away, "Polaris! Do something!"

" _I can't! If I shoot it, the splatter would kill you too!"_

The creature raised its bladed tail like a coiled up snake. Nova looked around frantically before he saw the pipes to his left.

"Hit the pipes! Quick!" Nova yelled. The bow then kick flipped itself into the air and fired a charged celestium energy bolt right at the pipes, which sprayed the creature in the face with a white blast of gas, enough to get it off of Nova.

"Come on!" Nova held his hand out, and his golden bladed bow flew back into his hand, but by that time, the alien monster had already escaped into the vents.

" _I told you we should have armored those!"_

"Shut up and contact Simon! We are no-go for entry!" Nova growled as he slammed his hand into the big red button on the wall.

"What's going on down there?" a young, gruff voice growled over the com.

"Nile! We have a containment breach! It's the xenomorph!" Nova said, rocketing up the stairway.

"Is it the single one? Epsilon Two?" Nile questioned.

"Yes. No facehuggers. Look, you know my style of fighting. I can't attack it without causing a mess!"

"That's what I'm here for", Nile growled, "Idai has been itching for a hunt, and I know just how to handle him."

.

(Oliver)

Finally, some answers!

For the past day, I had been hunting relentlessly for them, only to have every lead just vanish in front of me.

"Barrier 4, this is Simon Watson requesting permission to enter", my new acquaintance checked in over the radio. What we got was mostly static. Apparently their communications could work across dimensions.

"….Watson…..clear for entry."

"There we go". Simon said as the portal cleared.

"I'm pretty sure he said that we are _not_ clear to enter", I looked over his shoulder.

"Relax, we only do the 'permission' thing as a precautionary measure", he shrugged it off.

I was a bit more concerned, but not with the static response. It was just….this kid. He was two years younger than me, and yet he co-held the position of _second in command?!_ I mean, a multi-dimensional task force! Either the organization isn't as big as I thought, his parents were rich, or this kid had seen and endured even more than I had. It made me wonder if the other three commanders were the same age.

"Are you going to just sit there and wonder how I got this position or are we going?" he asked.

"Yep, you can read minds", I sighed, "Let's go."

With that, we stepped into the warp gate and into this new dimension. The air here was slightly warmer, and had a distinctively different smell than the woods of Vale. Well, I wasn't in Vale anymore.

I was looking out over the edge of a cliff, overlooking a lush valley below. Although it was night, it was far from dark. Countless colorful lights filled the forest, most likely bioluminescence. Then I looked up to see a marvelous night sky with a crescent moon. I could see colorful lights of nebulae and other stars that turned the universe into a box of glittering treasures.

"It's beautiful!" I muttered. I stepped forward but stumbled a little.

"You okay?" Simon helped me up.

"I'm alright. It's just that I felt….weak! I actually feel weak!" I said this in surprise at first, and then in outright joy.

If my Grimm side was becoming weaker in this dimension, or on this world, it meant that this world was at peace!

"Yes, this world was inhabited and founded by people with good intentions, and thus far is one of the few that lacks natural corrupted elements", Simon explained, "How does it feel?"

"Like something I never thought I'd feel!" I chuckled, then laughed in joy.

"I know exactly what you mean", Simon sat down on the edge with me "The powers that we all possess naturally make us feel like something more than kids or just a single person. It can make you feel like a god at times. Yet, every once in a while you'll receive a reminder that regardless of what you thought, you're still mortal. It makes you feel like you still have a long way to go. It reminds you that you can't always do everything on your own, and you find yourself happily relying on friends and family, the way you were meant to."

"You know from experience?" I asked him.

"Like you wouldn't believe", Simon rubbed his golden right eye, "And that's a story long enough to make a novel out of. Still, I think that our leader, Wulf, knows it better than anyone here."

"He's that strong, huh?" I looked to the sky.

"It's hard to say. His powers are probably the hardest to pinpoint. His abilities run by so many rules, buffs, and pinpoint specific conditions that I doubt that anyone but Wulf himself even knows. Then again, _he_ might not even know completely", Simon said with a thoughtful look on his face, "But enough gawking at the landscape. _This_ is what I brought you here for." He turned me around and I went slack-jawed as I saw that fortress behind us. It was built right into the cliff and almost looked alien in design.

"Welcome to Barrier 4", he said.

All of a sudden, a pair of fighter jets rocketed up from the valley bellow and began circling the airspace and sirens began to blare across the compound. All at once, my strength began to come back a little.

I sensed fear.

"Something isn't right", I muttered, "Get us into the compound!"

Simon grabbed hold of me and we both dropped into a portal he set on the ground. We found ourselves in a large hangar filled with vehicles from countless worlds.

"Yep, something's wrong", Simon pulled out a walkie-talkie, "This is Watson, I need a status update!"

"Dammit, Simon!" a gruff voice snarled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Um…I brought in the Beta, per instruction. I received clearance to enter."

"I said you did _NOT_ have clearance to enter! We're in the middle of a Chaos Containment breach!" the voice barked, "It's a xenomorph!"

 _CLANG!_

Simon instantly turned pale and nervously laughed, "Oliver I think I may have made a critical mistake. We're being hunted."

"What's a xenomorph?" I asked.

"A partly parasitic and invasive alien life form that infests the Black Cosmos Zone!" he said with a shaky voice, "Once they are fully grown, they turn into what many consider to be the ultimate natural predator, and if I am not mistaken, this one is definitely fully grown."

"Sounds like a challenge to me", I smiled as I scanned the room, "Could I compare it to a Grimm."

"These things are much worse. They live for only two purposes: multiplying and hunting, both of which involve the victims dying in the most brutal ways possible. What's more is that they are highly intelligent."

A clicking reptilian hiss echoed through the room.

"I think it found us", I flicked open my claws, "Can't you get us through another portal?"

"I can't! If it's as close as I think it is, it can get to our position and follow us through the portal in a mere moment. If we go somewhere where there are actual people, then it would start carrying off its victims. One. By. One."

"I see. Then I think I might be our best bet for now. If it's a predator, it might step up to a challenge."

"Eastman, don't you dare…." He trailed off suddenly as he and I saw a clear, sticky liquid dropping from the ceiling.

 _RAAGH!_

Before I could even open my mouth to scream, a long tail whipped out of the darkened vents and pulled me in! We both bounded along in the vents for a moment, and I could hardly even move. In desperation, I whipped out my deathstalker tail and used it to tear into the vent, gradually slowing us down.

In a moment, the alien let go of me with its tail. Then it leaped right back to me and opened its mouth wide. Or was it mouths? Inside of its jaws was a second pair of teeth, which shot out at my shoulder on some sort of appendage! It instantly bit down hard.

I grimaced. With my powers slightly diminished here, I could feel the full force of the bite, and it spelled pain!

"Alright! You asked for it!" I roared as I kicked him through the grill to my right, and into the chamber below. I took on my full Grimm form and dove after it.

Now that I actually got my first glimpse at the thing, I began to wonder if it was even natural at all. Its slim, alien frame was made almost _too_ perfectly for a hunt. Nothing as evil looking as this could possibly be natural.

"No more vents to hide in!" I barked, "You started this fight, and you better be ready to finish it!"

The xenomorph lowered itself onto all fours, its bladed tail whipping about behind it in anticipation.

I had an idea, and soon I found myself lower to the ground, using the tips of my claws to help circle the alien. It snarled at me as we both scratched the ground with our claws at the exact same time and in almost the same way.

 _I see, so that's what I'm working with. It hunts with a primal fighting style of ambushing prey. Now it sees me as more than just prey. It sees a challenger!_

This being may have been of different origin, but I saw a predator that thought, acted, and hunted like a hungry Grimm (if Grimm could actually feel hunger).

I saw a being that hunted just like me.

"There it is!" a voice said, and the doors opened as a squadron of twenty wolf shaped drones surrounded us. More people began coming in by the second.

The alien looked around almost in panic. There was nowhere left to run, but it did not want to die here. While I was distracted, it snarled and stabbed me through the hip with its bladed tail.

"You little freak!" I growled as I raised back one of my claws and slashed at its chest. A dark green liquid sprayed out, covering my claw.

"Oliver! No!" Simon burst through the door, "Lose the claw! Quick! Its blood is acid!"

In that instant, my claw began to burn and I was forced to dissolve it. Then I looked to the ground and saw how the blood was burning through the steel floor!

I stepped back, but was caught on a soft, almost invisible line of thread.

"Bold move. I'll give you full marks for that", a gruff voice said. Several long, shadowy, needlelike appendages, reached down from the ceiling and snatched up the xenomorph, dragging it back into the darkness as it screamed in what I assumed was fear. A few seconds later, the alien dropped back down to the floor, tied up in that same thread.

"But we need him alive", the voice continued, "Besides, that there was the one enemy that you weren't built to fight."

"And you are?" I dissolved all Grimm features as a shadowy form dropped in by the door. He was twenty and wore grey pants, and a tight fitting black long sleeved shirt with a sleek bulletproof vest. His hair was brown and messy, and his eyes were a dark, but colorful shade of blue. The rest of his face below the eyes was covered by a close fitting metal mask.

His very presence made me shiver. He possessed _two_ auras! One of them was wild, flickering with bloodlust that couldn't be quenched. The more dominate one, which he was showing now, was calm, cold and collected. He appeared friendly, but I could see in his eyes and sense in his aura that he was harboring a deep dark pain. I felt a hatred, loneliness, and sadness, all in an unusual combination that I had never seen before. In fact, it was…..scary.

"My name is Criss Nile," he said in a soft and almost sorrowful tone, "the first of the Alpha commanders and second in command of Barrier 4."

(End of Chapter 1)

.

Beowulf here,

Finally, I've been trying to work on this story for months on end, and now I finally get around to publishing a chapter.

For those of you who don't know what a xenomorph is, it is the freaky black humanoid extraterrestrial from the _Alien_ movie franchise. I just finished playing "Alien Isolation" not so long ago, so I figured that this would prove to be a good place to let those nightmares out of my head.

For those of you who haven't read Chapter 9 of LCJ, you might not be familiar with the commanders. Criss, of course was my first true character creation, the grandfather of the OC Crew alongside Simon, Nova (ring a bell?) and Ben, who has yet to make his first appearance.

Anyways, I know that this story may prove to be a little random, especially in the next chapter, so let me know if you think I may be taking things a little out of hand.

So, if you like what you see, BLAST THAT LIKE BUTTON INTO OBLIVION AND BEYOND!

This is Beowulf and the entire OC Crew signing out.


	3. Chapter 2: What Happened to the Plot?

Chapter 2: What Happened to the Plot?!

(Oliver)

"Steady", I said holding Solace. I was using burn brand Dust to keep the blade on fire as I helped a guy with fiery red hair (literally, his hair was in flames) guide the xenomorph back into its pin and Simon locked the door.

"That's more like it", the fire in the boy's hair flickered out as he walked away. The alien was now safely in a much larger container with a newer and safer food delivery system.

"Sorry about this….incident", Criss said calmly but gruffly to me, "Next time there won't be a break in communications, if there even is a next time."

I still felt uneasy. I closed my eyes and sniffed out his aura, trying to paint a picture in my head. Criss' aura came up as concentrated, blue, and flickering with a controlled energy. The other on the other hand was bright red, wild, and forcefully restrained.

The very moment I painted its picture, so to speak, the latter lashed out at me and Criss' blue aura chained it back down.

"Do us both a favor and stop it", he sighed, "He doesn't like being seen by anyone."

"Great, someone else who can read minds", I groaned.

"No, it's just that Idai knows that you're watching him, and he won't shut up about it", he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in annoyance, "It makes the jerk much more difficult to control."

"That sounds familiar", I said quietly. I recalled something that Blake had once told me, the story of a man with two souls, each fighting for control. Well, I had seen souls in the strangest of places within the past day, so this wasn't much of a surprise.

Then again, he held a primal hunger deep inside, just like I did, but his seemed even harder to control. It was literally a second person that inhabited his body!

Now that I looked at him, he was growing more and more irritated.

"I just don't get it", he muttered.

"Hm?"

"Why did he decide to bring in a beta?" he growled, "He wasn't there to help me."

"Don't ask me. I still don't even know the guy", I turned away, knowing full well that he was referring to Wulf, "I don't understand why he wants to help me so much."

Criss' fists clenched as that anger began to boil for a moment, but he cooled himself down so his normal somber levels.

"Criss!" a voice called out, and I looked to my right to see a girl his age flying in before embracing the commander in a hug, "Why didn't you let us know you were coming?!"

"Sorry. I missed you too, Sarah", he blushed, hugging her back, feeling a relieving sense of warmth. I could sense his other emotions slip away and he was filled with a sense of happiness.

"Look…could you find Simon?" he asked me, "I need some time to cool off."

"Alright." I muttered as he left. Based on what I could sense, he needed that girl to calm him for a little while.

There was a deep connection between them. Love at first sight, no doubt, but even that raging demon inhabiting Criss was calmed by that girl merely being beside him!

"What's with that guy?" I asked myself.

"You don't even want to know", Simon stepped in.

"How well do you know him, and the others?"

"I've known _of_ him for a long time, but I still don't know how he keeps that monster in check on his own", Simon leaned against the wall, "I don't know _all_ of the specifics about him, but he has tragic backstory written all over him."

"Nothing I haven't seen", I muttered.

"Oliver, I know your story, and you still don't hold a candle to him. You watched your family die in Granite Bark along with thousands of people and the case ends with genetic experimentation for an honorable goal. Criss has a very similar backstory, except the victims of his case number in the millions. I won't go further than that, but just keep in mind that his story gets much worse."

I gulped, unsure if I wanted to hear the rest.

"Are all of you guys battle scarred like that? Is that why Wulf chose you?" I asked.

"All but Sky, I think", Simon shrugged with a smile "That lucky little Peter Pan is just too much of a carefree spirit. Criss was just the most extreme case."

"And here I thought I was a special case", I chuckled a little.

"Please. In all honesty, the real special case is Sarah", he flicked his eyes behind me and I glanced back to see that girl clinging to Criss.

"Yeah, she was even able to calm that _thing_ inside of Criss!" I muttered, "Is she a commander?"

"No. She's just from Criss' group, but she definitely has the most potential of anyone at Barrier 4."

"I always assumed that was you", a voice said as the wall suddenly slid open and a boy stepped out. He looked Simon's age, but stood a few inches shorter. He wore a white lab coat with a pair of jeans, and wore a pair of glasses. His eye right eye was dark while his left had a metallic gold colored iris and pupil…..just like Simon.

"Um….excuse me. What?" I said as he nonchalantly just stepped in out of nowhere. That was literally the most random entrance I've ever seen.

"Ian, you're supposed to be back on Tera Somni's Earth", Simon looked to him.

"I know, but then I heard the buzz about a certain guest, a _beta_ ", he said this with an almost eccentric gleam in his eye that I was all too familiar with, "Let's not forget to mention that it's _this_ beta of all possible ones!"

He jumped in close and examined me while pushing up his glasses. After a moment, an absolutely giddy smile spread on his lips. This was definitely familiar.

"So you're the Oliver Eastman I've heard so much about. Quite a piece of work, I must say! I'd even say his genetic designs are more complicated than anything Extocon could concoct."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked backing up.

"Ian Wilder", Simon answered with a sigh, "Probably the most ingenious mind that Barrier 4 has to offer, and an officer in Faction 2, my chain of command."

"Now I just want you to hold still for just a moment", his golden eye gleamed as a pen of the same coloration. He twirled it in his hand for a moment before he drew a thin drawing on the wall. With a sudden flash, a syringe plopped into his hand.

"Hey!" Simon grabbed the needle and tossed it into a portal, "He's a comrade, not a test subject!"

"I've been waiting for a chance to study his physiology since we first found him!" Ian glared at Simon, "You of all people should know that I can't pass up potential scientific breakthroughs!"

"It's Marcus Maze all over again", I muttered.

"Come on!" Ian drew up another one, "All I need is a single blood sample! He can take a needle."

"Now is not the time!" Simon opened a portal and tried to wrestle the needle free.

"Careful with that!" I jumped in and tried to pull them apart, but then their hands slipped. The needle flew out of their hands and jabbed me in the thigh.

"Ow!" I yelped as I stumbled backwards and tripped. Guess what was there to catch me.

The portal.

.

(3rd person) (A minute later)

"Ian," Wulf said with closed eyes and a twitching eyebrow, "I told you that YOU WERE NOT TO USE HIM AS A LAB RAT!"

"But Adam-"

"NO BUTS!" Wulf snarled, "For the time being, you are off of this case! When I said study, I meant that we would watch him in the field, not your idea of research!"

Ian scowled and walked back to his warp gate back home. Wulf groaned and put his head in his hand.

"I try to make a good impression on one of the four models of _his_ work and this happens", he muttered too quietly for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry Adam", Simon lowered his head, "If I had placed that portal anywhere else this wouldn't have happened."

"That doesn't matter. Where did you send those needles?"

"I was just throwing them randomly, but I can still pull up gates to where I sent them", Simon responded.

"Good", Wulf nodded, "Open up a line to the world he went to and contact his scroll. Seeing that he's already out in the field, we'll use this as a chance to get him oriented with this new line of work. Where is he?"

"Not sure. It's a Tera zone, but it seems radically different from yours or mine. Is this of any importance?" Simon opened up a portal that showed the view of a large city. The buildings were run down, gradually becoming more and more luxurious as they neared the center of the city. In the center was a giant, round complex of buildings, like some sort of military base.

"Are. You. Kidding?" Wulf facepalmed, "That's the last place I hoped he would wind up in."

"Why? What's going on down there? Trouble?"

"If it's Oliver that we're talking about, I know he'll be causing trouble in more ways than one."

"But what dimension is he in?" Simon asked.

"A place that we call Tera Honnoji. I want you to trace his location from here and pull him out only when I say. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear", Simon dropped through another portal.

Once he was gone, Wulf took in a deep breath and….

"AAAAAAAAARRRGH!" he roared at the top of his lungs to blow off that steam he was holding. He flopped back into his chair and spun around several times, "This can't be happening to me!"

He got right back up and stormed out to the balcony.

"This is going to be the worst plot as of yet!" he said to no one in particular, "You could have sent him to the Realm of Midland, hell you could have sent him to Tera Hollow! But Tera Honnoji?! Maybe if nothing goes down I can just exclude this from the story. Maybe we can just mark this off as an eventless encounter."

Deep down, Wulf knew that trouble was unavoidable, especially in this world.

"Oliver, please don't make me put Kill la Kill in this story."

.

(Oliver) (Honno City)

I think it's time I learned to get used to sudden entrances and exits.

When I came to again, I was lying down on my back in the middle of a street. I sat back up, my joints all creaking and popping after I fell what I assume was five stories from that portal. I flexed my neck and got rid of that cramp. I looked down and found that Ian's syringe was still stuck in my right thigh. I reached down and yanked it free with a grimace.

"Some warm welcome that turned out to be", I tossed the syringe into a drain on the side of the road.

I looked around and found myself in a rundown portion of a city.

"Now!" a young voice yelled as I was tackled by three little boys.

"What the hell?!"

"Get it now!" one said as a fourth dashed out of the alley and grabbed Solace and its sheath from my belt!

"Hey! Get back here, you brat!" I growled.

"Hold him down!" the runner said as he made a break for it.

"No you don't!" I said as I sprouted my two deathstalker tails and knocked my captors aside. I hid them again and activated that speed boost I picked up in my first dimensional jump.

 _BZZT_! I was right in front of him.

"Stay back!" he began to draw the katana, "I'm armed now!"

"Gotta give you credit, you kids surprised me" I dusted myself off, "However, I'm going to have to ask you to hand me the-"

The boy rushed forward and tried to slice my head off. On instinct, my right claw flicked open and caught the blade.

"Whaaa?" the boy began to tremble. I immediately disarmed him and put the point of the sword to his throat.

"You actually tried to kill me!" I said in a sinister tone.

"I was just kidding! We were just kidding! Right guys?" the lead boy panicked and dropped to the ground on his hands and knees.

"I don't like brats who kid around like that!" I said putting the tip of the sword to the back of his neck.

"Please don't kill me!"

I stood still for a moment.

"You three," I looked up to the others, "beat it!"

They scrambled into the alley in absolute terror.

"I'll spare your life, but in exchange, I want answers", I said.

"Alright! What is it? What do you want?!"

"What country and city am I in right now?"

"What do you mean 'what country'?!" he said in confusion, "How could you not know?!"

"Hey, I just dropped in from another dimension, so I know absolutely nothing about this world. Answer my question or I'll find someone else!"

"Alright, alright! You're in Honno City, Japan!" he squealed.

"Good. Now would you mind telling me what that is?" I pointed to that giant complex in the center of the city.

"Honnoji Academy! It's the head of the Kiryuin Regime!"

"A school, in charge of the government?!" I said surprised, "Sounds like Atlas Academy back in Remnant. Who's in charge here?"

"I don't know what this 'Atlas Academy' is, but they don't hold a candle to Honnoji. They're bad news. The student body president is Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Run by a rich girl", I smiled, "It _is_ just like Atlas!" I twirled Solace around and landed the blade in its sheath. "That will be all. Thank you for your cooperation." I started walking in that direction.

"What are you doing?! They'll tear you to shreds!" the boy warned.

"Never stopped me", I said as I rolled up and peeled out on the road in boarbatusk fashion.

Now I was interested. Perhaps this world had something along the lines of huntsmen, like Remnant. However, it occurred to me that this world might not have Grimm. This may seem like a good thing at first, but that meant that my Grimm matter supplies were limited. I needed Grimm matter to regenerate. Thankfully, I had maxed out my supplies after the breach, which was literally an hour ago for me.

What I could sense was lots of negativity. Fear, greed, and a great deal of pride. When I say that, I mean the bad kind of pride. The fear I felt was something I've never felt before. I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

I skidded to a halt and got back on my feet at I peeked around a corner. There was a cable car station that stretched all the way to the school in the far distance. Six guys and seven girls stepped in. All of them were wearing a grey uniform that actually looked similar to the Atlas uniform. They all looked toughened up like soldiers.

I took a deep breath and stepped out to the open.

"Come on Ryuko!" a girl's voice yelled. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see a burr of black and red crash into me. As I was knocked to the ground, I began to piece together what happened.

Apparently, there were two girls. One had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a hyperactive expression that gave Nora Valkyrie a run for her money (which is saying a lot). Then there was the second one, who crashed into me and was caught in a two-person dogpile with me.

Once again, I was dizzy and my recovery was much slower. While it's true that I can heal from cuts in mere moments, blunt damage was much harder to recover from, for some odd reason.

Come to think of it, why am _I_ always the one getting hurt? It's almost as though the world knows that I have a healing factor.

"What the hell?" the girl and I both groaned at the same time as I rolled her off my back.

"Damn, kid. Watch where you're….." I trailed off as I tried to get up.

I made the fatal mistake of looking at the second girl.

The second girl like the first, was shorter than me, probably five foot four and had a magnificently slim, but curvy build for a girl of that height. Her hair was short, black, messy, and had bright red highlights. Her eyes were a dark blue, the same shade of blue that my own eyes once were. Unlike the other students, she wore a black uniform that left her belly button exposed. There was also a strange looking red and yellow target shape on the left collar. And finally, she carried a long metal briefcase on her back.

One glance at her and I automatically pinned her as a rebel. No one dares to dress like that at a school as militaristic as this one, if it's what I imagined it would be. Yet she was waltzing up to the school dressed like a punk!

Regardless of her attire, I felt something of a light tugging inside. It was almost like when Melody plays her hypnotic song, and it was tugging me towards that girl.

I don't know why, but she looked so familiar.

"Ryuko!" the hyperactive companion tugged her back to her feet, "Let's go we'll be late!"

"Wait! Ryuko?!" a few of the guys in the cable car said, "Get her while she's down!" Everyone on the car bolted out ready for a fight. A few even pulled out swords.

"Go to hell!" Ryuko reached for her briefcase.

"Now, now", I got back to my feet, "Aren't you guys being a little rough on the girl?"

"We have clearance to do much more than be rough with her. The Swordplay Club will be getting new Goku Uniforms in no time! Right guys?!" one of them rallied up the group.

"For a stupid uniform? Geez, the bullies here have some low standards", I taunted.

"You know what?" the leader cracked his knuckles, "I feel like I need a warmup!"

I got ready to fight, but something suddenly caught me off guard. The leader's aura levels nearly doubled in strength!

I drew a picture in my mind. My Grimm senses perked up and I could now pick up their aura traces. In my mind, it looked something like a heat vision cam.

The auras of all of the students present were still locked, so they wouldn't have that extra defensive boost like the huntsmen of Remnant. That also meant that no one here could activate their semblance, assuming they even had them here.

Initially, the auras of the students were weak in comparison. However, I began to notice that their aura wasn't flickering like most do. It was circulating. I saw the student's aura flowing from his body, into the countless fibers of his uniform, and finally going back to the boy with impossibly new life!

Uniforms.

That boy mentioned getting new "Goku Uniforms", and apparently they were willing to throw anyone out with the trash to get them! It occurred to me then that the uniforms were their source of power, and a new uniform meant more power! The secret was whatever was inside of those fibers. Actually, ten percent of the fibers in the uniforms were coursing with power.

That right there is what sealed the deal. I had to learn more about this!

"Well, now I just can't sit back and watch", I flicked Solace out a little with my thumb, "I literally want a piece of the action now!"

Suddenly, a blur of black shot through the group and half of them lost their uniforms in an explosion of fabric. Ryuko had cast aside the suitcase for a red sword that looked like half of a pair of scissors.

In the midst of the explosions, I saw red threads that floated in the air over to Ryuko before they sewed themselves into her uniform!

She was absorbing those power fibers in the same way that I absorbed Grimm matter!

Another student lost their uniform, only this time, I snatched one of the fibers out of the air. I then reached into my pocket to pull out a Dust crystal, a clear one with a purple cage formation just inside of the edges of the gem. I crushed it in my hand with the fiber and opened it again to see the glowing red fiber frozen in place inside of the crystal.

Taking a closer look, I could sense a faint life force inside of that thread, and it wasn't that of a student. These threads were alive! Each and every thread was a gigantic single celled organism! However the way it charged aura like that only fit one possible explanation. Dust.

It was very possible that the thread I held in my hand was the first recorded case of a Dust based organism!

Weiss would have a field day if I showed this to her!

I slipped the crystal into the handle of my sword for safekeeping. Ryuko finished off the last attacker and then immediately turned her attention to me.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" she pointed her blade at me. I instantly sheathed Solace.

"No. While I'm sure that you and I would be on more or less equal footing, I'm not here to fight."

" _Leave him be"_ , a young man's voice said from somewhere, " _He's strange, but he means no harm to you."_

"I see", Ryuko put away the scissor blade, "Are you a student?"

"No, I'm just a guy from out of town who's looking for answers", I smiled, "Still, it wouldn't hurt to give this place the onceover."

"Well, you better get in!" Ryuko's friend pulled her into the cable car, "This is the only way up!"

"I prefer making my own way", I said as I dashed off with that speed boost. You know what, from now on, I'm just going to call that the Blink.

I stopped around the corner however, as something caught my eye. Just before I dashed away, I saw that strange ring design on Ryuko's uniform shift in the direction I was moving in. It was almost as if…..

I peeked around the corner at her once more and this time, I analyzed her uniform, and what I saw astounded me.

The entire uniform was one hundred percent living fibers! What's more is that the fibers were not just single cell organisms like in the other uniforms with ten percent power fiber. All of these fibers worked in conjunction with each other to form one single life force. The uniform wasn't holding organisms, it _was_ an organism in itself!

Only now did I see that the pattern on her collar was not just a pattern. It was an eye! Thinking away from that uniform, I found something else itching at the back of my mind.

It was just Ryuko in general.

I mean…..dang. Now that I looked at her without the danger I was in before, I could have a chance to marvel. That figure was perfectly sculpted, that hair was just what I liked, those eyes showed a devious and spunky nature.

I've seen girls in Beacon that matched her in the looks department, and all this time I could keep my libido in check. Why was I so attracted to her now?!

More importantly, why did she look so familiar? Who did I know who had all of those traits?

I had to see her again _._

"The more I learn about this place, the more questions I have", I muttered to myself as dashed up to the fortress and started using my claws to scale the wall. I would have loved to use my wings, but that would be far too conspicuous compared to using "climbing gear".

Speaking of climbing gear…..

"Intruder alert! Fall in, boys!"

I looked up to see thirteen silhouettes leaping from the top of the wall. The uniforms on these students had climbing gear built in!

"Squads A, B, and C, Initiate Triple Sweep Protocol!"

"Yes Captain!" the students cheered as they broke into four groups. Four swung in from the left, three on the right, and four jumped outwards from the wall to try and go beneath me. A single student came straight at me.

"Well, there's my ride!" I said as I went straight up towards the solo member, apparently the leader.

"Halt!" he swung at me only for me to go above him and hit the controls on his uniform.

"Captain!" the students yelled.

"Going up!" I said as the uniform's line retracted at full speed, "Answers and freaky power uniform aisle on the top floor, please!"

"Stop this!" the captain screamed as we rocketed up the wall, "You're going to kill us both!"

"That didn't seem to cross your mind when you just leaped from the top of the wall!" I shot back at him with a laugh.

I can't even recall the last time I laughed like that. For the first time in years, I was laughing out of sheer excitement!

"The end of the line!" the guy screamed. The top of the wall was only seconds away.

 _Okay, given air resistance and gravity's pull…_

"Hold on!" I said as I unclipped the climbing rope. I timed it perfectly so we both landed on top of the wall without a problem.

"You are certifiably insane!" the guy flopped to the ground in absolute exhaustion.

"Well, I kind of lost my sanity a long time ago", I admitted, "Although, this place is already crazier than I was expecting."

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" the boy snarled, "What are you after?!"

"Me? Well, I just felt like it, that's all. I'm stuck in this town so I might as well have some fun while I'm waiting for my friends to find me."

"You did this for fun?! Well I got news for you man!" he showed the radio in his right hand, "That went straight to the rest of the Student Council! Doing this to a two-star club leader won't go unnoticed!"

"Bring it on. I'm game. I just hope they can do better than you. Heck I wouldn't even mind if your student council president showed up."

Ironically enough, I went silent right there.

You see, the very moment I mentioned said person, a bright flash of light flickered from the very top of the tower.

Even though I couldn't see her form, I could feel Satsuki's gaze from this distance. It was an aura that demanded authority, completely contrasting the rebellious personality of Ryuko.

"Milady!" the student beside me fell to a knee.

"Infiltrating the school through a direct assault", she spoke to me through the student's radio, "I give you full marks for skill and bravery. However, this is your one warning, boy. I will not tolerate a second Ryuko on school grounds. Try anything and I will personally cut you down with my blade."

 _Blade. That's the keyword I was looking for! If she uses only a sword to attack while I'm stockpiled with Grimm matter, I can take anything she throws at me! Still….._

"Relax, Pres!" I said in a friendly, joking tone, "I'm just visiting, that's all. I'll just be taking my own tour of the place, collecting a few answers, and then I'll be on my way. I do hope that you're holding open house today!"

With that, I jumped with that student over the opposite edge of the wall.

"Not again!" he screamed. I hit the switch and slowed our fall before jumping off to the ground and sending him back up the wall!

 _Damn, this is fun!_

I was genuinely enjoying this!

I'm almost glad that Satsuki contacted me indirectly like that. Now I had some much needed information. Judging from what she said about a "second Ryuko", I could gauge that Ryuko was something of a troublemaker around here. That meant that the next time a fight broke out here, Ryuko would most likely be involved and I would just have to trace the chaos to her.

So I began to walk around.

As I toured I got plenty of glances shot towards me. They were looks that varied from, "Who the heck does he think he is, coming without a uniform?" to "Poor guy. The higher-ups are going to put that sucker in the ground soon enough", but they got the general idea. They knew I wasn't from around here. They knew (probably because of my sword) that I was trouble, and they left me alone.

They had no idea how right they were on both fronts.

Yet, the entire time I walked the grounds, I could feel the gaze of Satsuki following me. However, I got the strange feeling that she was watching in anticipation. It's almost as though she was waiting for someone to defy her.

 _BOOM!_

"AAAAAHHH"

Sure enough, chaos broke loose. Satsuki's attention shifted to the cloud of dust rising from the courtyard. She immediately made her way down from the tower.

Students were being tossed this way and that in the fray, and all the while I could see a black and red blur knocking everyone senseless.

There was Ryuko, and once again, I was captivated. Not a movement was wasted in her brawl. Her fighting and acrobatics let her flourish her stunning features in full flare. Those curves flexed this way and that with each dodge. Her legs kept her dashing about as marvelous speeds, occasionally lashing out in a roundhouse (and even I have to admit that those made for some breathtaking panty shots).

Those curves. Those legs. Those perfectly proportional breasts. That fantastic fighting style.

It was official. I was freaking in love.

I didn't even want to join in this fight now. Watching Ryuko beat the ever living hell out of the opposing students was more than enough for me.

Then a guy wearing a different uniform stepped in and Ryuko whipped out her sword. Then she reached for that glove on her left hand and pulled the pin attached to the bracelet.

Her power uniform was activating.

"Oliver!" a voice called as Simon dropped in through a portal, "We have to leave, now!"

"Thanks for coming and all, but I was enjoying this fight", I said looking back to the battlefield, ablaze with a bright red light.

"No, we need to leave before you see anything else! This story is rated T and we can't afford to let the audience see what comes next!" Simon said grabbing my wrist.

"What the hell are you talking about?! What comes next?!" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Just come on and don't look back!" Simon yanked me through the portal.

Too late, I looked back.

I only saw a split second of what happened, but I got a clear shot of the scene.

Ryuko's uniform finished its transformation. She now wore a pair of black boots that stretched up her thighs and that skirt was far too short to even be called a skirt anymore. Finally, the skirt was held by a pair of straps that held on to what is possibly the skimpiest top I have ever seen, and that is where I will end my description because I can't describe it.

I thought that what I saw before showed those flawless features in full flare. This was something different.

Call me perverted if you really want, but the mere sight I saw was nothing short of a blessing.

Simon and I tumbled back into Barrier 4 HQ.

"You alright, Oliver?"

"Never better", I muttered in a daze until I felt a warm drip running down my face

My nose was bleeding.

"Damn it. You saw her, didn't you?" Simon sighed.

"I regret none of it. In fact, I should really be thanking you, Simon. You _did_ send me to that world after all. Now I _have_ to go back."

"This is what I was afraid of", Simon pinched the bridge of his nose, "That world is jam-packed with fan service."

"Fan service or not, I have several reasons to go back", I pulled out that crystal with the living fibers, "There's still so much I want to know."

"We can't afford this!" Simon scolded, "Jumping dimensions without proper purpose is—."

"Relax, Simon", a young man stepped out from behind the corner, "I'll handle this one."

"Umm…ye sir", Simon said as he patted my shoulder and left.

 _Sir?_

The man in front of me had a thin beard that was just starting to grow. He was of a slender build and stood five-foot eleven. He was nineteen, but he looked at least a year younger. His hair was thick and dark brown and his eyes were a light greyish blue. A kind and understanding gleam was in his eyes.

It was him.

"Wulf", I breathed quietly.

"Oliver Eastman," he put his hand on my shoulder in a manner that held a deep controlled excitement, "I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to meet you. The real you."

"You know, when I heard about you I was expecting….."

"Something abnormal?" Wulf finished for me, "It's complicated, but I'm probably both the most unusual and the most normal of anyone here. I'm sure you have questions."

I wanted to ask him so many questions. I felt like I knew him my whole life, somehow. Yet I get the odd sense that he knew about me for much longer. Not to mention that he looked so…..ordinary. How in the multiverse did someone this young hold the position of Barrier 4's leader?

So I started by asking him the obvious question.

"Why did you decide to help me? Out of anyone in the multiverse, why me?"

"So many answers to that one question", he chuckled as he led me out to the balcony overlooking the entire facility and the valley below, "Let's just say that your world holds a particularly special place in my heart, and its survival is partially dependent on you."

"That important?"

"Which is why we can't just let you jump dimensions randomly. That place you visited, Tera Honnoji, was not a place that we were supposed to send you", he told me in a more serious tone.

"Look, you have to understand. I _have_ to go back there! There's still so much I want to know! What are these?!" I held the crystal, "And then there's…"

"Ryuko. You met her, didn't you?" he smiled weakly.

"More than met. If you really know me as well as I assume you do, you should know that despite my actions, I have always been able to keep my libido in check. Then all of a sudden, Ryuko came into play and I found myself falling for a girl in a way I never have before! I don't even know why! And this was long before her uniform changed."

"I had a feeling you'd fall for her", Wulf told me "She looked familiar to you."

"Everything but that outfit change, yes."

A long silence followed and a sheet of paper materialized in Wulf's hand.

"That's one of the reasons I hoped you wouldn't go there. I understand your desire to visit the place again, but you are here to grow stronger while maintaining a hold on your own home. If you spend too much time sightseeing, you'll lose sight of your true purpose. I know this from experience, and that mistake cost one of our worlds a valuable life. It was hard enough for us to leave that world entirely. I altered that world so much that the course of events became irreversible."

He gazed at the picture and I could see him holding hands with a girl with a red and pink shirt, a dress, and brown braided hair holding hands. I could see a signature in the bottom right.

"Multiversing isn't all fun and games", he continued, "I have almost unimaginable power, but if I just do whatever I want, the cost to everything and everyone I care about will be much greater. I can't have you make the same mistake as I did. Do you understand?"

"I see", I sighed, "No Ryuko, then."

"I never said that", Wulf said as he flicked the photo. The picture changed again but he hid it from me for a moment, "I'm afraid that your actions forced me to add that zone to our listings. I promise that you can return, but you will do so under my watch. Also, I know why she looks so familiar."

"How so?" I asked.

"Over my time of working with Barrier 4 I've learned something from the crew. Criss was taken in by a scientist and wound up falling for a girl that looked just like her. I've found that guys typically wind up falling for girls who remind them of their maternal caretakers."

Finally, he showed me the picture and I went silent.

I saw a picture of me back when I was eight. I was in the arms of my mother back in Granite Bark. Now that I looked at myself I saw that my own hair, eyes and some facial features were reminiscent of Ryuko. Then I looked to someone else in the picture.

Mom had those eyes. Mom had that figure. Mom had that same hairstyle. Mom had that same spunky rebel attitude.

The resemblance between Ryuko and my mother was almost perfect.

"In all honesty, this was completely coincidental. You aren't related to Ryuko in any way, but when I did the research, I saw that resemblance."

I took the picture in hand and sat down. Ryuko was practically my mother reborn into another world! I tried to hold it in, but I eventually found myself crying. My mother had been killed in the Granite Bark Massacre five years ago. Seeing Ryuko was the closest possible thing to seeing her face once more.

I felt so terrible for not fully recognizing the resemblance sooner.

"Feel better", Wulf handed me a tissue and I blew my nose.

"Yeah", I said calming down, "I'm just questioning something."

"Oliver, there's nothing wrong with falling for her. I told you that she is _not_ an alternate universe version of your mother and is not blood related to you in any way. You can try your luck when you go back, but she's extremely hard to work with. Still, if you could handle Weiss, I doubt you'll have trouble."

"Thanks Wulf", I smiled.

"Another thing", he smiled, "She's on a revenge quest just like you. Perhaps I could pull some strings and get you in on the action."

"So long as that uniform doesn't distract me", I laughed.

"Quite. I think that's enough zone jumping for one day. It's time you went back home and take care of your team. I've already sent my contact information to your scroll, so we can talk any time."

"Thanks for everything, Wulf", I shook his hand, but he brought me into a brotherly hug.

"Go out there and make Barrier 4 proud."

.

(3rd person)

As soon as Oliver stepped back into Remnant, Wulf pulled out that first picture again and thought of the carefree early days of his career. Back when he freely used his powers, he thought he could change the course of events.

He fell for a girl destined to die and tried to change her fate, but his recklessness made everything worse. In fact, the prophecy was almost self-fulfilling. Now there was nothing he could do.

That's what he was scared of when Oliver made the accidental jump. He was scared of what might happen to Ryuko and that world that depended on her.

Thankfully, Oliver's actions were in perfect sync with a course of events that would allow safe interaction.

"Perhaps I can work with this after all", Wulf sighed with relief.

He kissed the picture lightly before putting it back in his pocket and walking out to the window.

"I promise that I won't make the same mistake again, Aeris."

I promised that I would never forget her.

(End of Chapter 2)

.

.

.

Hey Everybody! Beowulf here.

If it wasn't already obvious by now, Adam Wulf is yours truly. This is in fact a self-insert where I'm actually not the main character.

To be clear, Oliver's visit to Kill la Kill was completely accidental. I had to post this part because there would be a huge gap in the storyline and because Oliver got _way_ too involved.

And Oliver having a crush on Ryuko of all people? He's kept control thus far but for his nose to _bleed?!_ I'm just shocked.

Anyways, that's all for now. If you want to see me send Oliver to the worlds you want, PM me so we can keep it all a surprise to the other viewers.

Also, if you like what you see, BLAST THAT LIKE BUTTON INTO OBLIVION AND BEYOND!

This is Beowulf, Barrier 4, and the OC Crew signing out!


End file.
